


Would You be My Valentine?

by galliechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basket Valentine's Day Challenge 2020, M/M, They are confused together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliechan/pseuds/galliechan
Summary: Kuroko wasn’t expecting a relationship out of his confession - Akashi wasn’t expecting the confession to begin with. They both wanted this relationship to work - none of them were ready for it.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 29
Kudos: 204
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	1. The Confession Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Kuroko no Basket manga is the property of its creator, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The other Kuroko no Basket media is property of their authorised owners. These stories are created by the author. All original settings, characters, etc., remain the property of the author.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is my story for 2020 Valantine’s Day Challenge. As with all week events, this will be a seven chapter story. The first prompt was chocolate.
> 
> Hope you’ll like it.

Would You be My Valentine?

A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction  
by Galliechan  
© Copyright 2020

The Confession Chocolate

Akashi took in his friends laughing and bickering with each other in Kagami’s small living room with a smile on his face. It would have been just like their first year of middle school if not for the Seirin team throwing him nervous glances in between their horrendous jokes and loud mayhem.

Of course, this gathering was Kuroko’s accomplishment. His sort of miracle. Akashi didn’t know how he earned it but he was thankful for his friendship with Kuroko.

Whose kindness was such that he gave them early Valentine’s chocolates on his birthday. 

One by one, he called his friends to the kitchen to give them a small bag of chocolates along with some heartfelt words, if their soft smiles and misty eyes when they returned was anything to go by. After the Seirin team, who ate their chocolates with the glee of receiving them before his middle school teammates, Kuroko opened the kitchen door and called Kise in. 

With a cry of “Kurokocchi!”, Kise danced to the kitchen, his voice already wavering. 

Akashi searched for a clean spot to lean his elbow on the coffee table, covered in snack wrappings, dirty plates, and the half-eaten birthday cake. He knew he would be the last one, not because he was more or less important than anyone but - it was how things were. Akashi got used to it.

When Kise’s joyful shout reached them even through the closed kitchen door, Akashi met Murasakibara’s disgruntled eyes. Midorima was eying his lucky item of the day at the side but it was no gift material. 

They should have expected Kuroko’s kindness. They thought to spend a day together like old times was a nice idea - and that coming from another city might be a gift upon itself - but only Momoi had prepared an actual birthday present for Kuroko. While all the people at Tokyo could give something else later, or just some chocolates at the actual Valentine’s, Akashi and Murasakibara didn’t have the chance. Their train was early tomorrow morning.

Akashi gave a helpless shrug and Murasakibara bit into his snack with petulant determination.

“I will buy him lots of snacks for White day,” he muttered.

“That we should do,” Akashi answered. “And maybe meet and play again?”

“You do that! I want to join the game too!” Kagami called from one of the sofas.

“It is agreed then,” Momoi clapped her hands. “I will arrange it!”

“Whatever it is-tssu, I want to join too!” Kise shouted as he returned with an identical bag of chocolates in his hand and a silly grin. Aomine grunted a reply, which irritated his self-claimed rivals and Momoi, resulting in another series of squabbles. 

Mollified and chuckling at his friends’ antics, Akashi went back to waiting his turn. Just one month ago he would have condescended these people, as none of them served for his goals or victories. He had arranged all his social interactions to ensure his dominance over people or to gather useful information about them. 

Must be the reason he felt like he relaxed for the first time in years. Akashi wasn’t after anything at this moment.

What a peculiar feeling. 

It would be a good idea to have a similar gathering with his Rakuzan teammates; he might enjoy it.

And would give his teammates the means to get to know this Akashi. 

He gave a wry smile; even now he couldn’t do anything without a proper rationale. The other Akashi’s basis was his personality of course, and ingrained into it from a young age was the habit of having a solid future plan. 

It was dark outside when Kuroko called him. Although the conversations continued with their vigor, people started to glance at their watches; after his turn, they would congratulate Kuroko altogether one last time and leave. 

Akashi was already looking forward to the White Day. 

As Kuroko closed the door behind him, Akashi took in the messy kitchen that cooked for and then sated the hunger of more than a dozen teenagers.

“Thank you for coming today, Akashi-kun.”

“Thank you for inviting me, Kuroko. Today was the most enjoyable day I had in a while.”

“I am glad,” Kuroko gave one of the largest smiles Akashi has seen on him. Today, Kuroko looked like his expressive self before he met misdirection. It suited him.

With a smile of his own, Akashi waited for his friend’s speech. He was curious about it - even Midorima and Murasakibara had suspiciously bright eyes when they returned to the living room. 

After several heartbeats of silence, Kuroko chuckled instead. “Akashi-kun wants his chocolate, I take it?”

Akashi felt his face warming up - he must have had an expectant expression. He cleared his throat to cool down but when he faced Kuroko again -

They giggled together. 

How long has it been since he shared a moment like this with Kuroko?

“I’ve had time to raise my expectations,” Akashi said, “no pressure though.”

Kuroko puffed out a laugh. “No pressure, indeed.”

Akashi only grinned in response, which earned him a snort and a fond head shaking from his friend. 

“There is a reason you are the last one, Akashi-kun,” he said as he walked around the table towards his bag next to the refrigerator. “And before the chocolate, I have to ask a favor.”

“What is it?” Akashi said without hesitation this question always brought him. As much as he disliked favors, he knew Kuroko wouldn’t be after any unfair advantage. In contrast, it would be something like:

“I am about to do something crazy so, promise me you’ll stay my friend after it.”

Akashi smiled - dear, honest Kuroko. “I am honored to be your friend. Know that you are and will always be one of my most cherished friends.” He watched with satisfaction as Kuroko’s cheeks reddened. With a grin, he added, “your crazy can’t be worse than mine.”

Kuroko coughed to hide his smile behind his hand. “It is yet to be seen.” Then, as slow as he could get, he crouched next to his bag. After glancing around as if making sure the dirty dishes and the oily scent in the air weren’t spying on him, he plunged his hand into the depths of his bag. Akashi heard him touch some sort of a package but Kuroko stayed at his spot with a deer in the headlights look.

Akashi leaned forward to see the package. Everybody got identical chocolates, why was Kuroko -

“Are you stalling?”

His friend gave a wry grin. “Kind of.”

“Why?”

“Overthinking.”

Akashi looked at the bag, wishing his Emperor Eye could work as an x-ray, then at his friend, who was biting his lip. He narrowed his eyes when Kuroko moved the bag behind him before standing up. 

“I don’t understand why -“

Kuroko extended the chocolate to Akashi with the speed of one of his kai passes.

Akashi trailed off.

It wasn’t in a bag like others, was the first thing he noticed. This one was in a square box with a transparent cover to show what was inside. 

It was - heart-shaped. Like - a homemade-heart - with lumpy parts. And on it was uneven words that said - To: Akashi-kun. From: Kuroko.

The rest of his observations got lost in the white noise ringing in his ears. Also, did he sway?

“Akashi-kun, do you want to sit down?”

Feeling like underwater, Akashi unstuck his eyes from the chocolate. Kuroko wore a worried expression and had moved closer to him. 

When? How? Their three and a half-year long friendship flashed before his eyes. Kuroko has always been…Kuroko. Akashi didn’t notice his behavior change towards him. 

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them and - shook his head. Kuroko had asked a question, right? 

He stiffened - was it The Question? - but his muscles groaned because - he was frozen solid already. He took in a shaky breath and looked around. 

The yellow light of the kitchen, pink and blue cake frost remains in cups and the not-so-delicious mixture of greasy and sweet scents in the air. His friends’ loud noises coming from the living room along with the quiet but fast breathing of his friend next to him. 

His skin tingled where Kuroko looked at him. Akashi opened his mouth, his mind still quite blank -

“There was no question,” Kuroko blurted, “so you don’t need to answer.”

“But - I -“ Akashi dared to glance at the chocolate. “Isn’t it -“

“A confession chocolate? Yes. A question chocolate? No.”

Akashi blinked. Then blinked again, feeling like a rebooting computer.

“What?”

Kuroko pursed his lips. “This is an informative chocolate. I just wanted you to know.”

“Sorry, I just -“ He shook his head and took a deep breath. He wrinkled his nose at the heavy smell but started to feel like himself. “I never thought -“

“It is alright, Akashi-kun.”

“I don’t understand,” he said, hating the pleading tone in his voice but - he understood Kuroko’s favor now. 

“Akashi-kun has always been special for me. In time, I figured out what it meant.”

“Even when I was -?”

“Quite rude and success-oriented? Yes, it is a part of Akashi-kun.”

As with all the times his personality split was voiced out loud, Akashi silenced. He wished he had accepted Kuroko’s offer to sit down so they wouldn’t be so - face to face. 

On another note, he couldn’t imagine someone better suited for this moment than kind and quiet Kuroko. It has always been easy to be around him. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko fidget - with another skipped beat, he remembered that he hadn’t accepted the chocolate. He raised his head to look at his friend just as Kuroko extended the chocolate again with a shy smile and light blush.

Akashi had never seen his friend with such a look. He felt himself warming up as well. 

“I - thank you,” he said as he took the chocolate with both hands like receiving the most precious gift ever. A breakable and delicious gift. 

“I just wanted Akashi-kun to know my feelings,” he said, looking into Akashi’s eyes even when his blush intensified. He was Kuroko, after all. “Thank you for accepting them.”

He opened his mouth for a witless reply like ’thank you for feeling them’ as was his norm in this conversation but - he was stuck on his last thought.

He was Kuroko, after all.

Calm, quiet Kuroko with his love of basketball, odd sense of humor and comfortable presence. Akashi trusted him like he did no one else.

A scene flashed in his mind where they sat side by side on a sofa, reading books. Kuroko raised his head and smiled: Soft, kind and content. Akashi, transparent under his eyes but feeling stronger instead of vulnerable for it, smiled back and touched his hand. For one tranquil moment, they gazed at each other. Then, together, they returned to their books. 

Akashi yearned for it. And Kuroko suited it, right? 

Right?

His mouth dry and heart beating fast, he said, “You really won’t ask the question?”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. 

What was he doing? He never thought of Kuroko in a romantic light before! His stomach clenched. 

“Akashi-kun, would you be my boyfriend?”

A sudden coldness spread from his chest and it felt like his insides were quivering. He opened his mouth but no sound came.

He was going to break Kuroko’s heart! He had to stop - he didn’t feel - 

But, he wanted the easy companionship of Kuroko. He wanted to share more of these moments with him.

He wanted his vision. With Kuroko.

“Yes,” he heard himself say. As if it was his other personality that moved his body. 

But he knew he was in control. When Kuroko took a sharp breath and then softened with the loveliest smile Akashi saw on his friend, he hugged his chocolate to his chest. 

Kuroko’s boyfriend. He was Kuroko’s boyfriend from now on. 

His lips twitched into a hesitant smile. It would be okay, right?

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. 

“I am honored,” he murmured. 

Kuroko’s smile widened - Akashi didn’t think it was possible -

They jumped when someone knocked on the door. 

“Kurokocchi? Akashicchi? Are you ok?” Kise said, poking his head in. 

“Ye - yes, Kise-kun, we are fine. If you could give us a moment, we are coming.”

But Kise’s eyes were already on the chocolate Akashi pressed to his chest. In a rush, Akashi remembered where he was - the narrow kitchen of Kagami’s house - and who was beyond it - more than a dozen of their friends. 

He heard Kuroko’s resigned murmur of “I should have thought of a bag.” Akashi took a step back with a wry grin; Kise followed him, eyes only on the chocolate. 

“That chocolate is different from ours,” Kise announced. “Why did Akashicchi get a special one - wait. Wait, wait, wait! Is that a confession chocolate!”

Akashi took another step back to get his chocolate away from Kise’s grabby hands - then froze when he touched Kuroko. He turned sideways to protect it when Kise made another attempt - and met Kuroko’s blue eyes -

“We decided to be boyfriends,” Kuroko said, loud and clear. Akashi’s hands clenched around his chocolate. 

Then he faced their wide-eyed and open-mouthed friends. When they managed to react, the resulting noise must have reached to the furthest parts of the neighborhood.

Akashi wasn’t sure he was looking forward to the White Day anymore.


	2. The Heavy Ball of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the prompt for the second day was pillow - which I used somewhere in the chapter *add sweat drop emoji here*
> 
> Hope you’ll like the chapter! (Yes, the cute ones are coming.)

Akashi had always thought the saying ‘heavy ball of guilt’ was metaphorical but it turned out that along with upsetting his stomach and tightening his chest, this ball also slowed down his limbs. 

He felt like he was moving underwater and his thoughts were, in accordance, muddy, watery and fuzzy. 

It wasn’t the best condition to hold the ball in a Rakuzan basketball practice game. He noticed the hand trying to steal his ball - such a Kuroko move, his stomach clenched - in the last millisecond and pivoted on his heel to do an impromptu ankle break.

Which resulted in two players in a pile of limbs on the floor.

Akashi felt all the eyes on the court on him when Coach Shirogane blew the whistle. 

“Sorry,” he murmured to his teammates, helping them stand up. They grinned and shook their heads.

“I get that you received a special Valentine’s chocolate, Captain,” Coach called from the sidelines. Akashi jerked and looked at him, knowing his eyes were widening. “But mind the game!”

Everybody in the hearing distance laughed, including the two teams in another game on the other half of the court, the managers carrying towels and a scattering of people observing the players. 

Akashi flushed even as his insides seemed to get colder. How did the news spread so fast? He should have talked to Kuroko first thing in the Sunday morning - or today - said it was a misunderstanding - or something, but -

But - 

Akashi loved the idea. He might also get to love Kuroko, right?

Right. He should have thought of it before goading his friend to ask the question. 

He was an idiot. That’s what he was. 

And a coward. 

And a stupid dreamer. 

He put on a weak smile and said, “let’s continue the games.”

As things were, he wasn’t surprised to see Mibuchi waiting for him after the practice, leaning on the wall in front of the changing room’s door.

Akashi looked at his friend, sighed and returned to the empty room. After closing the door behind him, Mibuchi sat on the bench between the lockers.

“Sei-chan,” his friend trailed off. And stared. 

His teammates started having these pauses after his transformation in the final game. Did they check his eye color? 

As annoying as it was, Akashi understood how disconcerting it must be to have someone you knew for six months change their whole demeanor in a moment. So, he waited, resting his shoulders on the lockers and crossing his arms.

Mibuchi cleared his throat. “Sei-chan, you don’t look like someone who got a confession from his crush.”

Akashi looked at the soulful eyes of his teammate. How much did he trust Mibuchi? On a scale from Haizaki to Kuroko - he was closer to Kuroko, for sure. 

Where would Kuroko be after Akashi broke his heart?

Akashi sighed. “Kuroko is my good friend. I didn’t know he felt more for me.”

“Then why did you accept?”

Akashi looked at his hand with a bitter smile. “The question is: Why did I make him ask?”

Another hesitant interval. Akashi’s brow twitched - surely they don’t need to see his eyes for the entire conversation. Eventually, Mibuchi said: “This is not a family thing, right? I don’t want to overstep.”

Akashi looked at his friend blankly. “Kuroko’s family is middle-class,” he said. 

“Yes?” His voice got higher with each letter, encouraging him to reach the end of his thought. It reminded Akashi of his presumptuous tutors from his pre-school years.

“Mine is not,” he said with his best Kuroko’s signature deadpan imitation. Then, without changing his expression, he settled in to watch Mibuchi stutter for an answer - no wonder Kuroko did it so often -

His insides twisted; would he be able to share these quirky moments with him again?

“I - I meant about - heirs - and stuff?”

Akashi took pity on Mibuchi and shook his head with a sigh; his friend was trying to help him out. 

“It is not a problem,” Akashi waved the issue away. “The holding’s future doesn’t depend on my child; my cousins have some already. And my family wouldn’t care about my future partner.”

Mibuchi nodded and Akashi knew he wouldn’t comment on the subject again. Rakuzan was a prestigious school and most of its students lived through enough family politics to be cautious around it. 

“Then, Sei-chan,” his voice softened, “why did you do it?”

Akashi looked at the ceiling and breathed in the sweat smell that never left this place. The breeze coming from the tiny window to air the room was cold.

Momoi had gifted Kuroko a scarf on his birthday. It was appropriate - maybe except its color. 

He wondered how yesterday’s scene would have played out if Akashi brought a gift with him. He doubted it would change anything. 

“I -“ he stopped. Then sighed. He knew his reason - and how it wasn’t enough to be Kuroko’s boyfriend.

He put his hands to his pockets and fixed his gaze to the stone floor. It has always been difficult to admit his mistakes. 

“I like spending time with Kuroko,” he murmured, “He is comforting, witty and so observant that his chats are always interesting.” He raised his head; Mibuchi was watching him with his long-lashed kind eyes. “I trust him.” He stopped his thought about how much of it he deserved before it developed further. 

Mibuchi made an affirmative noise.

“When I saw his chocolate, I thought it was a good opportunity to spend more time together. Get to know him better and -“ he cleared his throat, “- so on,” he trailed off. 

“Did you tell him how you feel?”

Akashi shook his head. “Our friends came just when I accepted and we left soon after. I didn’t think of staying back or calling the next day in the chaos.” And his newfound guilt. 

Mibuchi’s pursed lips was enough to tell him how much he messed up; they appeared when he had to rephrase the sentences in his mind for polite society. Choosing his words carefully, he said: 

“You don’t think Kuroko-kun noticed anything?”

Akashi jerked; his elbows ached where they hit the lockers he leaned on. The thud echoed in the silent room. 

On top of his inconsiderate behavior towards his emotions, did Akashi also belittle Kuroko’s observant nature?

“I mean - of course, my reaction to the chocolate was obvious - and he must have guessed -“his voice waned. 

“Sei-chan,” Mibuchi pushed his long hair back to look straight at Akashi. He wished to hide inside one of the lockers behind him. “I think you should call Kuroko-kun as soon as possible.”

“I - yeah,” he whispered, his shoulders dropping. Then remembering his position - Captain and Akashi - he cleared his throat and raised his head. “Thank you for your help.”

Mibuchi nodded, his gaze compassionate and gentle. “I met Kuroko-kun for the first time at the finals. His low presence was powerful, yes, but what turned him into a formidable opponent was how he didn’t give up.” Akashi’s lips twitched, thinking of his stubborn friend. “So if he would hold onto this relationship - and Sei-chan wants it too - maybe, with time -“

Akashi straightened. “Are you telling me to lie to him and wait?”

“No, no! Talk to him! Just, in the meantime, decipher your emotions about him?”

“I know my emotions about him,” he stated. 

“Do you?” Akashi blinked, Mibuchi’s smile widened. “I might be misreading the situation but one doesn’t agree to a relationship just because chatting together is fun, Sei-chan.” He tapped the bench he sat on. “And your reaction is quite -“ he threw a cautious look. ”Emotional.”

Not that I know how this Akashi reacted to stuff, his stiff figure said. 

“I guess,” Akashi said slowly. “I don’t want to lose his friendship.”

Relaxing once again, Mibuchi smiled. “Ask him for some time, Sei-chan. Tell him how much you want this relationship to work. The rest will follow!”

“Oh. Okay.”

How much did he want this relationship to work?

By the time he ate his dinner, took a shower and looked blankly at his homework for half an hour, he was no closer to finding an answer. 

Much closer to a massive headache, though. 

With a groan, he threw his head back and spun on his chair. 

He yearned for his vision of soft contentment, comforting silences, and quiet trust. However, his partner was faceless until Kuroko’s confession.

Akashi was prone to seizing opportunities and Kuroko’s chocolate was a huge one - Kuroko slotted to that place just right - while he might not feel like Kuroko did, Akashi respected and trusted his friend - he had the resources to give Kuroko a comfortable life - their personalities and interests aligned -

And what a great disservice it would be to his friend!

He slowed down and then spun the other way. 

Kuroko deserved to be with someone who loved him back fiercely and with everything. Not like Akashi was doing now - confused and barely half-hearted. 

This was useless! Akashi slapped his desk to stop his spinning. Disregarding his creased homework, he reached for his phone. The more he waited for the inevitable, the more he hurt his friend. 

And the more he had to wait for Kuroko to forgive him, a tiny voice whispered. Akashi bit his lip when his chest twinged. 

Then - Kuroko answered at the first ring with a “Good evening, Akashi-kun,” and - he noticed he hadn’t prepared a speech. 

“Go - good evening, Kuroko. How are you?”

“I am fine, Akashi-kun, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“I am also fine,” he said, halting. “How was your day?”

Was this a normal conversation to have with his - boyfriend?

“The school was okay; the practice crowded and excited. How was yours?”

“Uh - normal?” Akashi scratched his head and then aligned his pencil case to the desk. “Except, our Coach knew about our relationship and announced it to the team.”

Kuroko chuckled. “That would be all of the Winter Cup finalists, I believe. Riko-sempai’s - our coach’s - father is friends with your coach.” 

“Why would they talk about it?”

Kuroko hummed; it was a soothing sound. “I think Momoi-chan had something to do with it. I don’t know what she did but she had a satisfied air about her today.”

“Today?” Akashi asked, doodling geometric shapes on the margins of his homework. 

“You took it easy at Kyoto, Akashi-kun. Today’s practice was louder than Saturday with many friends of our Teiko teammates coming in to express their surprise at our relationship.”

“Is it so surprising?” Akashi grumbled. 

Kuroko coughed; a suspiciously laughter-like sounding cough. Akashi narrowed his eyes before he remembered his own reaction to the chocolate. In dignified silence, he let the moment pass by. 

Ignoring Kuroko’s quiet laughter on the other side of the line. 

He cleared his throat when it went on long enough, only for Kuroko to hiccup a giggle. Akashi snorted and Kuroko started giggling again. 

Just like that, Akashi felt himself relax. 

“So,” Kuroko said when his fit was over. “Did you decide on what you want to do?”

His hand lurched, drawing a deep line over his doodles. His heart started beating fast. Surely Kuroko didn’t mean -?

“Akashi-kun, we both know your reaction wasn’t of one who expected a confession.”

“Yeah - I - I wasn’t -“

“Is this phone call to break up or to explain why you’ve made me ask in the first place?”

For one millisecond, everything stopped, including his heartbeat, and then - Akashi started laughing. Hysterical laughter that choked him, watered his eyes and broke his voice. He set his phone aside, lest it fell from his jerking fingers. Putting his arms on his desk and then his head to them, he continued laughing even after his stomach hurt. 

He didn’t know how much time passed until he sniffed one last time and leaned back in his chair, spent. He was smiling.

Akashi grabbed his phone and threw himself on his bed. “It is so refreshing to talk to you, Kuroko!” When his bouncing stopped, he laid on his back and stared at his white ceiling. “How long has it been since we talked like this, without one of our demanding teammates?”

“At least two years, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied. “In between your shogi games with Midorima-kun and my gatherings with Aomine-kun and Momoi-chan.” 

“So long,” Akashi said, softly. “It feels like if we spent more time together, we would have been closer.”

“I think the team survived this long because we had been in seperate places.”

Akashi chuckled, “true.” He raised his hand, his fingers open and grabbed the air. Then let it fall to the side. “Your confession made me realize how close we could be. How much we suit each other.” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I am sorry that I hurt you. I was unkind and thoughtless but please know it was never my inte -“

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think we suit each other?”

His heart trumped. He licked his dry lips. “Yes, I do,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Kuroko said, just as soft. 

Akashi turned to his side, pressed the phone to his ear and listened to Kuroko’s silent breaths. He reached for one of his pillows and hugged it, messing with his bed covers. It smelt like artificial flowery aromas and was stiff to the touch. 

Akashi’s sheets at home were softer. Kuroko was at home, right?

He wished he was in Tokyo and could see Kuroko right now. Could discern his expression or just - sit by his side. Show him how sincere he was.

He didn’t want to lose Kuroko. 

When Kuroko’s breaths disappeared over the line, Akashi jumped on his bed and looked at his phone - the call was still connected - Kuroko didn’t hang up - and barely caught the end of “Akashi-kun?”

“Yes!” He straightened on the bed. Whatever his friend had decided, Akashi was already feeling lighter - the rest was up to Kuroko. He should have just talked to him instead of waiting for days - this was Kuroko -

“Do you want to go on a date the next weekend?”

Laughter bubbling on his lips, Akashi shouted, “Yes, I do!”


	3. Fancy Coffee Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (More like Author’s Excuse): This story will be a lovely 14.000 words that, in theory, can make nice 2.000 words for each chapter. In practice though, some scenes are longer than a chapter and have to be divided - and I don’t like dividing scenes because it interrupts its flow of conversation, emotion and just everything I am trying to explain there. 
> 
> The first date scene of this chapter is such a scene, unfortunately. This is one of the reasons why this chapter is shorter than others - the other is, real life. Today and tomorrow are ridiculously busy days and even if I managed to edit 2.000 words, it wouldn't satisfy me - and the scene would be divided anyway. 
> 
> So, these two chapters will be shorter than the rest and I recommend reading them together after I publish the rest of this scene tomorrow. 
> 
> With my excuse done, hope you’ll enjoy this chapter. (And yeah, the prompt was flowers. Kuroko loves them.)

When Akashi reached the station after a train journey where he had plenty of time to imagine first date scenarios from horrible to wonderful, his palms were already sweating in nerves. It didn’t help that the flowers he hid behind him attracted knowing looks and smiles from the other passengers.

When he saw Kuroko waiting for him close to the exit, just to the side to protect himself from the cold, his stomach managed to clench and flip at the same time. 

His hair windswept and nose red, Kuroko did his shy smile - blush combo. “Hello, Akashi-kun.” 

“Hello, Kuroko,” he said and then cleared his throat. He extended the flowers with a straight arm, feeling his face warm up. “These are for you!”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. He took the bouquet with a wondrous expression, lifting it up to smell like the flowers were made of glass. His voice wavered when he said, “thank you, Akashi-kun.” 

“It’s no - I’m -“ Akashi wiped his sweaty hands to his trousers, rocked on his heels and coughed. “I’m glad you liked them.”

Kuroko’s answering smile was as wide and bright as the one on his birthday. Akashi felt one tugging his lips too. When he smiled like this, Kuroko’s eyes looked lighter, like the summer sky - 

Akashi stiffened and looked at the passengers walking by them - how many different types of people were there? How interesting! The station was too warm though - he loosened his scarf - maybe it was the crowd -

“What are we doing today?”

They changed their plans three times in the week; they knew no dating spots and expected all the known ones to be crowded one week before the Valentine’s. 

“I read about a place with the best vanilla milkshake in Tokyo,“ Akashi barked out a laugh. Kuroko’s eyes crinkled at their corners with his smile. “It also makes the fancy coffees Akashi-kun likes. There is a nice-looking park next to it, afterward, we can walk around.”

Akashi exited the station, knowing Kuroko will lead them in the right way. “Fancy coffees? I drink espresso - it is the most basic one.”

“Yes, Akashi-kun. Double espresso macchiato with Arabica coffee, heated almond milk, sugar-free, preferably in a ceramic cup.”

Akashi looked at Kuroko, walking next to him, in confusion. “I don’t remember going to a coffee shop together.”

“Because we didn’t. I asked Mibuchi-kun if you like coffee and asked your favorite order.” He gave his signature deadpan look. “I had to write it down.”

Feeling warm and bubbly, Akashi laughed. This was Kuroko - why did he spend his time worrying about their date? 

“You are the best.”

”Second best is fine for me.” He winked at Akashi’s questioning glance. “Akashi-kun is absolute after all.”

Akashi groaned and pulled his scarf higher, earning himself a chuckle. His other self was obsessed with that phrase, so much so that he even said it during games. 

“I think the people I ankle-broke didn’t gape at their fall, but at my audacity to say stuff like that to their faces.”

Kuroko shook his head, though, Akashi noted his amusement, that his hair didn’t follow the movement. With his wind-ruffled hair, Akashi was reminded of their training camps and Kuroko’s gravity-defying bed hair. He gave a soft smile. 

“Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun, even when he does melodramatic announces in games.”

“Oh! Like the ‘I am shadow’ at the last second of the finals!”

“It busied Akashi-kun!”

“You can’t make me believe that was the only reason.”

They glanced at each other and started giggling. They were still smiling when Kuroko took a sharp right and entered a cozy coffee shop with a delicious aroma in the air. 

With the warmness loosening their limbs, they gave their orders and settled into a corner seat. As Kuroko took off the last of his layers, placed his bouquet carefully and sat down, Akashi started playing with the sugar packets on the table. “You can ask about him,” he mumbled, watching his hands idly. 

“Him?”

“The other me.”

Kuroko took a moment to take him in, understanding the weight of Akashi’s offer. This consideration settled Akashi’s nerves; Kuroko was the right person. For this relationship and for his story.

“I want you to know,” he said, putting the packet back to its cup. He linked his hands together under his chin, leaned on them and looked into Kuroko’s eyes. “I’ve accepted his existence and don’t plan to keep him a secret, especially from you. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

“Okay,” Kuroko said, slowly. His eyes slid to the bouquet on the table; he turned it around so its other side would get squeezed. “I don’t know what to ask though.”

“Most people would be jumping in joy for the opportunity.” 

“I guess. I’ve always accepted Akashi-kun with all parts so - I don’t know.” Akashi didn’t know how he deserved a friend - boyfriend like him. “What do you want to say to me about your other personality?”

He didn’t need any more prompting. For the first time since he admitted to having another personality, Akashi opened his mouth and let his sob story pour out of him.

Since the beginning. A tiny Akashi’s wish to play basketball and his mother’s kindness to let it happen. 

This was Kuroko, after all.

—

Akashi’s favorite order might be a double espresso but he was used to only so much caffeine intake. Therefore, when they left the coffee shop after three cups of coffee with only small sandwiches in between, Akashi’s heart was beating quite fast. His limbs also felt twitchy and his stomach wasn’t thrilled with what it had to deal with. 

Or - Kuroko’s hand kept on brushing against his as they walked side by side and Akashi’s focus was pinpointed to this contact instead of the lovely park he was supposed to sightsee. 

They walked on aesthetic bridges over fake rivers, stone paths next to well-groomed flower patches until they sat on a bench in front of a sakura tree.

Of course, Kuroko sat a respectable distance next to him; Akashi knew his touching was accidental. Not that touching Kuroko should come as a surprise: They played a contact sport for three years in the same team. Akashi held him as he dry-heaved after a difficult practice countless times. 

In the end, he shouldn’t have drunk too much coffee. It made him jittery. 

Kuroko positioned his bouquet on the bench like little girls sat their dolls next to them. Akashi threw him a fond look but unaware, Kuroko faced the leave-less sakura tree in front of them. “This place must be quite popular in the sakura season.”

Akashi shrugged. ”Everywhere is.”

“Did you go to see Kamogawa river last year?”

“No. I wasn’t,” he glanced at Kuroko, “in such a mind-space.”

Kuroko chuckled. Akashi smiled at him, feeling light and tired after their long conversation over coffee. Now he trusted Kuroko even more - a feat he didn’t think was possible. 

“We can visit it together this year,” he said. 

“That would be lovely,” Kuroko said, slowly. 

That was all. No promises. 

Akashi knew their relationship’s future was unknown. He watched his boyfriend as he was still staring at the tree bark. This wasn’t the comfortable silence of his daydreams - he bet they needed more conversations and time together for that - yet it felt like nothing could damage his trust to Kuroko -

He touched Kuroko’s hand, feather-light. 

“I want this to work,” he said.

Kuroko turned his hand over and held Akashi’s hand, even if it was only for a moment before he put it back to his lap. “Me too.”

Akashi nodded. “Then, this relationship will work.”


	4. All Their Prerequisites

_He touched Kuroko’s hand, feather-light._

_“I want this to work,” he said._

_Kuroko turned his hand over and held Akashi’s hand, even if it was only for a moment before he put it back to his lap. “Me too.”_

_Akashi nodded. “Then, this relationship will work.”_

Kuroko focused on him, his eyes like a still lake. “Akashi-kun is going to make himself like me?”

Akashi jerked his head back and averted his gaze from the too-knowing blue one. Kuroko’s straightforward questions weren’t always easy to face. “I - I mean, I would. If I knew how.”

“These things don’t have a methodology or a ‘how’, Akashi-kun.”

“But -“ His voice rising with each word, he whined, “I know I have all the prerequisites!” 

“Prerequisites?” Kuroko turned sideways on the bench, bending his knee and pulling his leg under him. Akashi straightened at his serious expression. “Akashi-kun, you don’t perceive this relationship as a contest, right? There is no medal or victory here.”

“No - yes, I know.” He gave a hesitant smile, “I just want to win your heart?”

“You already have it, Akashi-kun.”

His heart skipped a beat and all blood rushed to his face. Choked up, he said, “you would have mine?”

“Is it your victory condition?” Kuroko said, narrowing his eyes. 

“No! There is no victory - or defeat - like you said -“

Akashi wished the wind would cool down his cheeks already. Or that Kuroko would look anything other than his steady and composed self. 

“In one week, you moved from seeing me as a friend to actively trying to change your emotions.” Kuroko sighed; Akashi felt his suddenly clenched stomach helped him cool down more than the winter cold. “I know how Akashi-kun looks when he eyes another victory on the horizon; this time I can’t understand though. What is the gold medal for you in this relationship?”

“This is not a competition. I know that - and I don’t see you like a medal - don’t say it like that -“

“You changed your mind just before you made me ask the question.” Akashi felt a dropping sensation - with a jerk, he grabbed the bench’s back. It was fine, this was Kuroko - he leaned back when Kuroko inclined towards him, a calm-eyed predator. “What was the thought that made you start a relationship with me?”

Akashi sagged. He joined his hand on his lap and looked at them with unfocused eyes. He wanted to be with someone that knew him inside and out - but this was so difficult. It felt like Kuroko could read his thoughts and was ready to call on his bullshit every time.

Just a few hours ago, Akashi said he didn’t want any secrets between them - and it was true, he still didn’t want any but - but this was too close to his heart - Akashi felt like running away - he closed his eyes and bit his lip -

Kuroko touched one of his hands with his fingertips, as light as he could. Akashi startled and looked at him: Kuroko with his hand in the air with a deer in the headlights expression. Then, as if Akashi was the deer that would scare away if he moved too fast, Kuroko lowered his hand to cover Akashi’s. 

“I didn’t mean to interrogate you, Akashi-kun,” he said, softly. “I, kind of, can’t believe this is real.” His cheeks gained the lightest of blushes when he smiled. Akashi gulped a deep breath like a drowning man; with each breath, his chest warmed. Kuroko didn’t look like a predator anymore. “I don’t doubt your intentions or anything like that.”

He shook his head. “You were right on every account.” He threw a sideways glance, “your observations are on another level.”

“It is because you are Akashi-kun,” he said and took his hand back. 

Akashi looked at Kuroko’s clear blue eyes and then raised his head to the grey sky. One of his hands was warm and the other was cold. “In any future I daydream, there is always one scene: My special person and I are sitting on a sofa; we are happy, comfortable and - trust each other. The scene is always soft, kinda hazy, and quiet; we never do overt things. The person smiles and I know what it means; I touch the person’s hand and receive a fond look. And that is - enough. So - when you -“ Akashi choked. 

“So, I slotted to that calm, quiet place easily,” Kuroko completed his sentence. 

Akashi nodded and looked at Kuroko to discern his expression. He was rotating his bouquet with a soft expression. 

“That place deserves respect, trust, and comfort born from familiarity. Those were the prerequisites you mentioned, I guess.”

Akashi nodded again. 

“Now I understand,” he said, ”thank you for sharing it with me.” Akashi only twitched his lips; he was waiting for his verdict. “It is a lovely scene, Akashi-kun. I would like to be in it.”

Akashi’s breath hitched. Did that mean -? 

“Although I don’t think I can,” Kuroko continued and sighed. Akashi swallowed, feeling his heart shrinking. Unaware of his reaction, Kuroko stared at the leave-less sakura tree with unseeing eyes. “I’ve liked Akashi-kun since middle school but didn’t dare to confide it because - my life turning around school and basketball was too small for you. Our lives intersected in basketball - and I am grateful for it - but while basketball was my whole life, it was just the pastime you liked the most among others.” Kuroko’s smile was bittersweet when he looked at him - and Akashi wanted to wipe it off his face. His hand clenched on his lap. “Akashi-kun, you are brought up for your prestigious future - that I can’t even dream of. So, you might have the prerequisites for this relationship - but I don’t.”

Akashi opened and closed his mouth, with no noise coming. What did Kuroko - dear Kuroko thought - “No,” he croaked finally, shaking his head. “I don’t -“

“Have you ever been bad at anything, Akashi-kun?”

“Keeping my sanity?” He snarled. Then jerked back - this was Kuroko - whose eyes widened for a moment - “Social things? I know, I am not the best -“ Akashi gritted his teeth. He was born lucky, he knew it -

“I don’t begrudge you for being talented, Akashi-kun, I would never do that. You are the Akashi-kun I really like, after all.” 

“Then - why?”

“Akashi-kun, I only have my family, school and basketball in my life. I am mediocre in school and in the sport that I love - I don’t have any talent.”

“Kuroko what -!”

“I built a place for myself, I know it. I am also not a gifted player, we both know it. You said it yourself on my birthday, it is fun to play with me. I am not and never will be a vital member of a team.”

“No, no.” He felt like shaking Kuroko to get him to see reason. “Both in Teiko and Seirin, you were crucial for victory.”

Kuroko shook his head. “Teiko just wouldn’t be unstoppable without me. And for Seirin -“ he hesitated and sighed softly. Akashi barely heard it over the wind. “I think I chose them because they would need me. Unlike any of the champion schools.”

“Like Rakuzan?”

Kuroko nodded. His mind must have started working because then he blinked. Akashi snorted. 

“The oldest champion that got the nationals and inter-high this year - with your replica in the team. You are vital for any point guard with half a brain; playing without you is crippling. The other teams just don’t know what they are missing.”

Kuroko frowned and crossed his arms; his most emotional reaction in this conversation. “I don’t want to talk about Mayuzumi-san right now. His presence irritates me.”

“Oh, he is irritating. But he was also valuable for the team. So are you, for any team you decide to play in.”

Relaxing his stance, Kuroko glanced at him. “You really believe in that?” Akashi nearly glared at him in reply - he had just talked about his other personality for hours. Kuroko had met him; was he the type to let useless people on his team? 

“Sorry,” he murmured with a tiny sheepish smile. Akashi forgave him on the spot - and decided Kuroko should smile in all his conversations. “It took me some time to accept my place in basketball. And in life. Being in Seirin helped - as did gaining my friends back.” His smile softened, “and gaining you back. I even decided to tell you of my feelings - without expecting a relationship.”

Akashi swallowed. “You said you liked my dream.”

“Yes, it is lovely and I would like to be in it - except I know the next day you will go to the highest floor of a tall building to manage one of your holding companies and I will just go to a - kindergarten or something.”

“Kindergarten?”

He shrugged. “It is something I am considering.”

“Oh. I always thought you’d be something - more - I don’t know -“

“More?” His voice sharpened. Akashi gave him a questioning look.

“More depending on observation? Like - well, I can’t think of anything now - maybe lie detector?”

Kuroko relaxed and then even giggled. “Lie detector, Akashi-kun? Is that even a job?”

“I don’t know!” He felt a smile tugging his lips; this felt like his comfortable conversations with Kuroko. “I never thought about your future job. Kindergartner teacher suits though.”

“To me, yes. To the CEO of an Akashi company, I doubt it.”

“I don’t get it. What do you need to be to fit my side?”

Kuroko tapped the bench. “Someone more ambitious? With more medals and victories? Or maybe just more beautiful? Not me with my affordable house and small presence.”

Feeling helpless, he said, “But you’re beautiful, you know that?” 

Kuroko snorted. 

It was the last straw; Akashi’s brow ticked and - he started counting to ten. Took deep breaths and tried to feel the wind messing with his hair. How did Kuroko manage to find such a silent park in this city anyway? Must be the cold. 

When it wasn’t enough to loosen up his muscles, he counted backward too. Kuroko - dear, observant but also ignorant Kuroko - waited for him with his famous patience. Also caressed his bouquet in the meantime, warming up Akashi’s heart. 

“Okay,” Akashi started, gaining Kuroko’s attention. “First of all, you are the strongest person I know. You say you are bad at basketball - and it is your weak constitution, let me tell you; your basketball sense is wonderful - but you carved your place in it. No one I know, including me, would work so hard on something they weren’t good at. You are stronger than all of us.”

Kuroko’s cheeks warmed up and a hesitant smile appeared on his lips. “I, kind of, got it this year.”

“Good,” he stated. “As for the other - thing. I don’t know what kind of life you assume I am living but -“ He wrinkled his nose, “my family is obsessed with success, Kuroko. Medals, victories, and champions everywhere. You saw what caring too much about it did to me.” Kuroko nodded, understanding. “And I know - I just know with all my heart - that if my mother was around, she would have stopped me. And my dad. She never cared for my medals - but how happy I was about receiving it. I lose myself in my family madness so easily; I need someone to pull me back.”

“You can find someone like that in your social circles, Akashi-kun.”

He shook his head. “Where I am another Akashi who is always successful? No, I can’t.” He sighed and looked at the sakura tree again. “I don’t like them, Kuroko. I don’t like our manor, drivers or the future written for me. Your affordable home and small life are comforting - so are my dorm room and small life in Kyoto. I accepted my place in life but I also would have liked to be a professional shogi player in the future - I would have liked to have the option.” He looked into his friend’s startled eyes. “So, in my dream, the next day we cook our breakfast together in our small kitchen. We don’t have huge dining halls, maids or silver cutleries in our home.”

“Is it possible?”

“I dream.” Akashi smiled, feeling lighthearted. “You know how I am with things that I want.”

“And my role is to stop you from going too far?”

“If you would accept it.”

Kuroko chuckled. “I still have doubts,” Akashi opened his mouth to refute them and Kuroko tapped his lips, feather-light, once. It was enough to freeze Akashi. “But you say that this relationship can work.”

“Yes!”

“Okay.” He breathed in - and then out. “I might have carved my place in basketball but it wouldn’t have happened without Akashi-kun’s confidence in me.”

“You give too much credit to me.”

He shook his head. “So, in this, I will trust you again, Akashi-kun. And wait for you to sort out your emotions. Is it okay?”

Feeling faint with an enormous weight off his chest, Akashi nodded with a large smile.


	5. Good Ol’ Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, another scene that is in two pieces! There was nothing to do - it was too long. And I hope you’d like this version of Akashi’s father - I quite liked him. 
> 
> The first part was so much fun to write! I hope it would be as much fun to read :)

Kuroko leaned back on his fake leather seat with a satisfied sigh. He turned his plate so the chips were closer to him and pulled his soda to the table’s edge. Akashi cut a piece of his steak - he was complained to be too elegant, he didn’t get it - tapping his feet to the beat of the American country music playing in the restaurant.

Kuroko sipped his drink before putting it back to the table. “I’ve waited the whole week for Akashi-kun to open the subject but it was for vain; I have to ask it.”

Akashi paused with his fork in the air. “What is it?”

Kuroko leaned forward; theirs was a small table. His heart speeded up at Kuroko’s sudden proximity and his intense look. “How many Valentine’s chocolates did you get?”

He literally threw his bite to his mouth - so it would be busy. Kuroko making fun of him, throwing such looks for stupid questions as if he was trying to make him blush. The restaurant was already quite warm and he kept on accidentally hitting Kuroko’s feet under the table -

“Around ten,” he mumbled.

“Hmm,” Kuroko leaned even closer, Akashi regretted wearing a jacket. “Did you eat them?”

“I, yeah, some. I shared with the team but - it would be a waste -“

“Did they taste good?”

Akashi put his fork to his plate, leaned back and studied Kuroko’s expression, behind his usual blank mask. Was this a jealous questioning? He hoped not. “Sure,” he said, nonchalant. “Chocolate is chocolate.”

With a sigh, Kuroko leaned back. Then eyed his chips and threw a crunchy one to his mouth. “Not one pimple. Your skin looks as smooth as ever.”

“P - pimple?” He shook his head - Kuroko was making fun of him, now he was sure - but he was already grinning. “I don’t have much, true.”

“Akashi-kun’s skin is also absolute.”

Akashi giggled - a high one that would horrify his other-self. He had to cover his mouth when he couldn’t stop.

“What is absolute skin?” He asked, breathless.

Kuroko erased his expression and widened his eyes, at mock-shock on how ignorant Akashi was. Giggles rose inside him like bubbles; he had to lean on the table to support himself. 

“The skin that doesn’t have pimples,” Kuroko announced.

Their neighbor couple glanced at them when Akashi held his stomach with his free arm, his body shaking uncontrollably. When Kuroko hit him under the table, he raised his head - Kuroko’s eyes were bright while his laughter was as soft and kind as him.

Feeling like a fly around a light, Akashi leaned forward with his trembling hand raised. He touched Kuroko’s cheek as if to make sure his happiness was real. 

He spurted out another giggle. A pimple was right under his palm.

“How many chocolates did you eat last week?”

Another first in his life - Kuroko pouted. He wore a mock-petulant look but his eyes were still shining with laughter - Akashi felt breathless.

“Akashi-kun is most unkind, with his absolute skin and more than a dozen chocolates - not counting the friendship ones -“

“You know that none of them was as precious as the one you gave me.”

Kuroko nodded and turned his head slightly so his cheek fit Akashi’s palm. “How did they taste? I worked hard on yours but I don’t know your preferences about desserts, so…”

“So, I like the next year’s one more?”

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaned on Akashi’s palm and murmured, “Why not?” Akashi caressed his smile with his thumb, all his awareness focused on his palm and finger pad. Kuroko’s skin was soft and smooth, except his pimple, and his lips were warm. Akashi put a hand on the table so he could lean in more, trying to discern Kuroko’s fresh scent over the commotion of smells in the restaurant - his eyes slid towards his lips and Akashi licked his -

Then Kuroko opened his eyes and stiffened. After one millisecond of confusion, Akashi froze.

-caressed Kuroko’s smile-

He slowly took back his arm and then flew to his place - he had to half stand up to reach Kuroko across the table. His face was beyond burning; it was so hot that it was cold. Suddenly, his last bites of steak took his entire attention. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuroko drink half of his glass in a gulp and then look at the cashier with a murmur of “we should leave. The Movie will start soon.” 

Akashi nodded, looking at his empty plate while chewing his too-large piece of meat with concentration. Then, because it was unbecoming of an Akashi, he raised his head but his eyes met Kuroko’s -

He decided if anyone asked, he would deny his surname for this evening. Surely with his face as red as his hair, he didn’t look like he had -

Absolute skin.

Akashi hid his face in his hands. 

Their small journey to the movie theatre was in bits and pieces for Akashi: Kuroko kept on touching his hand while walking, electrifying Akashi each time. He jumped apart and two steps later, Kuroko did the same thing again. Until they reached the escalator and Kuroko gave him a playful look -

Thankfully, his priorities changed to drinks and popcorn when they reached their destination. 

Akashi took a breath and imagined his embarrassment flowing away with it. The theatre had low light and they were going to watch a movie so - it was fine. 

When Kuroko returned with his purchases, he gave the popcorn and a drink to Akashi, who took them with puzzlement - until he noticed how cold the drink was, then he was putting it to the crook of his elbow, eyeing it with mistrust - and Kuroko took his free hand.

Ignoring the statue of Akashi next to him, he checked their tickets. “It says salon 5, let’s go Akashi-kun,” he said, pulling until Akashi stumbled. 

Then, he threw an impish look over his shoulder. 

Of course, Kuroko didn’t release his hand - even when they had to do acrobatics to seat themselves or when their palms sweated and their arms numbed with the constant position. The first time Kuroko caressed his hand with his thumb, Akashi’s arm jerked like he received a shock. And then the second time, and the third time - until his heart got bored of reacting every time. When it happened, Kuroko grinned at him - at which his heart skipped a beat. 

Eating the shared popcorn between them with their other hands was awkward - when Kuroko was chewing it, Akashi felt like he was sitting too close to him - Akashi listened Kuroko’s chewing over the noise of their action movie. When he checked it, they were sitting at a respectable distance. 

Kuroko’s face illuminated by the movie looked so - so fascinating. When he noticed his staring and glanced at him, his eyes reflected the blue light of the movie. Then Kuroko smiled and tightened his hold. Akashi didn’t want to let him go. 

His face was still warm as he waited for his driver outside of the mall, though. The cold wind felt good on his cheeks. He looked at Kuroko’s blue head walking down the stairs of the station - Akashi could still see his red ears - Kuroko was also quite pink when they left the theatre, and his smile was large and bright -

Akashi looked at the sky and laughed. 

The manor’s heavy and thick door only made a small click when Akashi closed it behind him. With quiet movements, he took off his shoes and coat; his father wouldn’t sleep yet but he didn’t want to disturb anyone either. He put on his slippers, opened the hallway door - and came face to face with his father. 

Akashi tried to discern his expression in the low light before he noticed the mug in his hand and the tea bag he kept on bouncing.

“Green tea?” He asked, closing the door behind him. 

His father huffed. “It is too late for caffeine. This is a new mixture and said to be” he read the label, “relaxing.”

“Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“No, son. I also don’t feel under the weather.” He nodded towards the kitchen. “Share a cup with me - it has cinnamon.”

Akashi grinned at his father’s weakness and followed him down the kitchen. With practiced ease, they ignored the enormous counters filled with shiny silver pieces of equipment and the large island with the stove. As his father took out a mug and prepared another drink with the water he boiled minutes ago, Akashi sat at the small wooden table next to the window. 

Their garden was illuminated with soft lights and looked lovely even in winter. Like the park Kuroko took him to on their first date. Both had a leave-less sakura tree, too.

His lips curled up when he thought of Kuroko. He tapped his fingers to the theme song of the movie - then warmed up because it might be the only thing he remembered of it. 

Father put a mug in front of Akashi - it had a business conference’s logo from a few years ago. “I get that your date was good,” he said as he sat down in front of him.

Akashi smiled at his father - and - and froze. Except for his heart that skipped a beat, his hands that trembled and his stomach that clenched.

“I - what?” He heard himself stutter - the slight echo must be his mind’s added effect. 

“Son, you’ve been coming to Tokyo every weekend for a month. It is good to see you frequently but I hope your visits aren’t for me. Especially around Valentine’s.”

Akashi’s mouth opened but no sound came. His father leaned back in his chair and propped his mug to his chest - like waiting away the commercial break in a comedy show, the amused tilt of his mouth still present. 

He had always looked so approachable like this. Like the father his mother must have loved - instead of the stern, perfectionist and demanding one giving him orders from the end of a long table. For a moment, Akashi wondered if his father also had a personality problem. 

It wouldn’t be a surprise.

Rubbing the back of his neck but giving in to a smile because Akashi loved his father like this, he took in a cinnamon-filled breath. “Is it so obvious?” He asked in a small voice. 

“You smile rather much these days.”

“Oh,” he said and felt himself blushing, much to his embarrassment. He ducked his head when his father chuckled.

“It is a happy smile, son. Don’t hide it.”

Which made him smile and blush more, of course. He covered his cheeks with his palms, which didn’t cool them down as he had been holding his mug, then turned his hands around. 

His father chuckled at him and drank his tea. Taking the hint, Akashi took out his teabag and gave an experimental sip. Rather - cinnamony.

The smell of cinnamon always calmed Akashi down because even at the end of a long dinner table, his father always sprinkled it over his food, not caring if it suited or not. It was a sign that this chucking and kind father was there somewhere. 

As his father watched him until he took a larger sip, Akashi wondered if his obsession with the spice was intentional. He wouldn’t put it past him. 

Knowing his father wouldn’t open up the subject, Akashi breathed in and asked, “what do you want to learn about?”

“Just seeing you happy is enough, son,” he said, light and benevolent.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He watched like a hawk while his father took another sip of his drink with his compassionate expression and looked outside, adoring their garden. As if he had no worries in life and sharing this moment with their hibernating plants was the most joyous thing ever - until his lips twitched. When he returned Akashi’s gaze, he wore a small smirk.

“I know plenty about Kuroko Tetsuya, anyway.”

Akashi hit his knee to the table with his jerk, spilling his tea. 

“He is your middle school teammate - that precious phantom boy of your team.”

He just gasped, right?

“Didn’t know you felt anything more for him though, especially after his team defeated yours,” his father sighed. “Subtle emotions and long distances don’t make a good informative circle.”

With the last vestiges of his dignity, Akashi crossed his arms on the table and put down his burning face on them. Father’s laughter surpassed his pitiful moan. 

Then, father started patting his head. “There, there,” he said, out of breath. Akashi tightened his arms in mortification. 

“Whe - how?” He murmured to the tabletop. The spilled tea wetted his elbow. It felt cold - even his arms must be flustered. 

After one last chuckled and pat, father leaned back with a satisfied sigh. “Your school informed me; your coach was worried about it distracting you.”

Akashi raised his head, wishing to show as little of his hair-red skin as possible, but he must have heard wrong. “What?”

Father gave a kind smile. “Remember my lesson about being too valuable to any team? Any distraction is too much.”

“But - it was one time! I am not behaving any different since then!”

“You think that but - you smile more, son. And with the shock of your sudden change in the final game, they must be attentive and cautious about the changes in your behavior.”

“But, this isn’t - like that.”

“We both know it. But to them, it looked like one of your moves were neutralized and you suddenly didn’t know what to do - until your whole demeanor changed. And now you are dating its initiator.”

Akashi looked at the spilled tea - then noticed then he had risen. He faced his father and coughed, rubbing the wet spot in his jacket. “I - I guess it looks - weird.”

“And that Kuroko - such a small and unnoticeable boy. With a huge heart, I assume.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, his lips turning into a smile. His hand tingled. 

“Look at that smile. I remember smiling like that for weeks after I kissed your mother for the first time.” Akashi startled - unless in a really good mood, his father didn’t talk about his mother. “Good days,” he sighed. “Did you also give a nice kiss to your boyfriend?”

Akashi slid down the chair; he was going to boil himself away at this rate. “We held hands at the cinema,” he mumbled.

His father barked out a laugh. “This is it? I don’t remember Akashis being a modest bunch!” Akashi’s mouth fell open. “Do you also sit at respectable distances in dates?”

He nodded. His father put his mug back to the table, lest his laughing spill his drink. Akashi held his in front of him, like a shield against the mortification.

(It didn’t work.)

“It is just our third date!”

“And you didn’t even kiss?”

“Wha - When did you kiss mother?”

His father waved a hand. “Our relationship was quite backward - it being an arranged marriage and all.”


	6. The Soft, Calm and Quiet

_“It is just our third date!”  
“And you didn’t even kiss?”  
“Wha - When did you kiss mother?”  
His father waved a hand. “Our relationship was quite backward - it being an arranged marriage and all.”_

This time, Akashi heard his gasp. He spilled more tea to his shirt with his sudden jerk.

“Wha - whe - I don’t -“

“Yeah, we didn’t tell you.” His father smiled with a faraway look. Akashi put his mug to the table and leaned forward: His father was going to talk about his mother. “By the time we had you, we loved each other so much that it didn’t matter. And after she was - gone - you weren’t,” he waved a hand, “arranged marriage material.”

Not high enough in the family hierarchy, with the real Akashi blood parent gone, that he was worth an arranged marriage. But his mother was the family head’s daughter and his father was an ambitious, young, successful businessman -

So successful that even with his wife gone, he was still managing an Akashi company.

(Why didn’t he think of this before?)

His mind knew this was a detail and quite an unimportant one at this point but Akashi looked into his father’s eyes with an unvoiced yearning to hear more. After a glance at him, his father left his seat, instead. 

“In the beginning, I couldn’t understand her,” he said, putting his empty mug next to the boiler and pressing its button. “Akashi family was famous for their ambition: ‘Their blood is as red as their hair,’ people said about them, ‘boiling with passion, daring and - madness.’” Father sent him a grin, Akashi’s lips twitched. “But your mother was the opposite. She would sit in the library and read the day away; so soft, calm and quiet - except in her anger - that she couldn’t be a part of this family.”

Akashi smiled, remembering his mother sitting at the sidelines and watching his first basketball tries with patience, cheering softly when he scored and applauding him when he managed dribble without falling. She would be with him until father returned home and it was time for dinner. 

“Then her calming presence started to get to me; being with her was relaxing. She seduced me by quietly sitting next to me in the library, as cliche as it -“

Akashi didn’t hear the rest - his heart jumped to his throat. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand and his eyes watered - this was the scene - he had put Kuroko in it -

“Seijuro!” His father held his shoulders. Akashi’s bottom lip trembled. He put his other hand over his heart and hunched his shoulders. 

“Son, what is going on?”

“I loved sitting in the library with you,” he mumbled to his father’s chest. “You’d sit next to each other and sometimes glance and smile at each other. I loved those moments.” 

“Yes, those were fine times.” His father rubbed his upper arms to encourage him. Akashi took a shaky breath to stabilize himself when his lip wobbled again. His eyes burned. 

“I - I imagine a scene like that - for my future - I didn’t remember you and mother! - I am in your place - and now Kuroko is at mother’s.”

He raised his head when his father didn’t say anything; his expression was blank. Akashi sniffed.

Finally, his father slowly opened his mouth and said: “What is the problem here?”

“It is not Kuroko, it is my mother! I put his face on memory because he is also quiet and kind. And this scene was why I pursued this relationship but it was just my mind playing games - and reflecting mother.”

“So, you saw your mother in your boyfriend. It is quite normal.”

“And so unfair to Kuroko.”

His father rose and pulled his chair to his side. Then, putting a hand to Akashi’s knee, asked, “How so, Seijuro?”

“I started this relationship because he fit in that scene, father.”

“And now you think you only reflected your mother’s personality on to your boyfriend.”

Akashi nodded to the ground, feeling miserable. His father hummed in thought, patting and petting his knee. 

“Surely your imagined future isn’t one scene?”

Akashi nodded and shrugged. 

“Does he suit others?”

“Someone with mother’s personality suits all of them,” Akashi grumbled. 

“Yet you know he is not exactly like your mother.”

“No, he is not,” he said, reluctant. “He is kind but so stubborn; quiet and observant but doesn’t hesitate to use them to win and more straightforward than any Akashi could get.”

“Then, what is the problem?”

He sighed and looked into his father’s dark red eyes. This kind look suited him - as did the suppressed smile on his lips at his teenage drama. For some reason, it was the smile that encouraged Akashi. 

“What if I think I like him, but I only like the parts of my mom in him?”

His father’s lips twitched again, this time into a full-blown wide smile. He put his heavy hand to Akashi’s head - Akashi was reminded of his pre-school years where he patted his head every evening with a proud smile before receiving a welcome back kiss from his mother. “You are so considerate and thoughtful - definitely your mother’s son.” He messed with his hair; Akashi’s eyes filled again, this time for a different reason. “Think, son, on how you smiled and blushed all evening because someone held your hand. Would you do it if your feelings weren’t genuine?”

“Can’t I imagine it - like I believe myself liking someone and my body start to respond to it?”

His father chuckled. “If things worked like that, life would have been much easier, let me tell you. If you want proof, imagine other people with your mother’s characteristics, and see if you like them. The other phantom player in your team, for example - he must share some attributes.”

Mayuzumi-san? Akashi wrinkled his nose. Thank you very much.

Now that the crisis was over, his father went over to prepare his tea, quietly laughing at Akashi’s expression on the way. 

Kind, quiet and soft? 

For kind and soft - Mibuchi? Akashi could see them as lifelong friends. But he could never see him doing Kuroko’s interrogation at their first date, resulting in an unbalanced relationship where Akashi could manipulate him where he wanted to. Akashi didn’t want that kind of relationship. 

Midorima, maybe, for quiet and kind? He shook his head when he remembered their game at the Winter Cup and Midorima’s borderline hostile looks. To be fair, Akashi wasn’t at his friendliest too but - well - even when he practically played with his team like a cat with a mouse until Kagami’s Zone, Kuroko never glared at him with spite - and he did as many declarations on that game as ever, maybe more, it being the finals. 

Also, his chest tinged every time he recalled his friends’ shout to support Kuroko at the game as if Akashi was some sort of villain. 

Dismissing the rest of his middle school teammates, Akashi thought of his classmates, other club mates and acquaintances that might suit the description - and relaxing when none of them sounded even the tiniest bit attractive to him. He gave a relieved breath and wiped his face. 

His father announced his return with the clink of the mug on the wooden table and the scent of cinnamon. Then, with a smile, he sat down. 

“Crisis over?”

“I think so,” he said, back to his embarrassed smiles. 

“It is not like you to doubt yourself. If you keep on questioning your emotions, your relationship won’t have a strong foundation to build on.”

Akashi looked at his mug; a nice, hot tea sounded good now. “We are still sorting out our emotions.”

His father frowned. “I thought he confessed to you.”

“Yes,” Akashi choked. How much detail did his father know?

“So you are the one sorting?”

He nodded. It earned him another pat to the head.

“You look quite happy in your relationship to me.” Akashi felt a tingling warmth at his limbs. “Our hearts are strong and resolute but our minds - especially ours - need some time to catch up. Don’t overthink your emotions, Seijuro.”

Akashi loved talking to his father in the corner of their kitchen where outsiders can’t see them. He can see the man his mother must have loved. Bright, happy and lighthearted, Akashi grinned at him.

“So, when should I introduce Kuroko to you?”

His father laughed. 

—

While he was walking to his dorm room, Akashi told the mortified tale of his conversation with his father to Kuroko. He talked quietly, careful not to be eavesdropped; with his luck, Coach would hear of this too -

He didn’t worry about Kuroko’s side; no one could understand anything in between his laughter. Closing his dorm room door behind him, Akashi leaned on it and smiled at Kuroko’s breathless gasps coming from the phone.

Then, started giggling because, even through his embarrassment, Kuroko’s laughter was contagious. He threw his bag aside and sat on the ground, shaking with mirth. 

When they calmed down, he crossed his legs on where he was, not bothering to move to his desk chair or bed. 

“How did your parents react?” He asked.

“I didn’t tell them yet,” Kuroko said with a smile in his voice. Akashi felt his slipping off his face. 

“Oh,” he said. Then swallowed and rubbed his knee. “I am your secret boyfriend?”

“Everybody around me knows, expect them. I am still teased at the practices.”

With a sinking feeling, Akashi asked, “Why not tell them too, then?”

The other end of the line silenced. Akashi looked at his small room of one desk and bed; the smallest bedroom of their Tokyo manor was five times this room’s size. It was one of the guest bedrooms.

Akashi pulled his knees and put his forehead to them, feeling powerless as he waited for Kuroko’s decision. He had accepted his place in life - but it wasn’t easy -

“They would get nervous,” Kuroko said, finally. 

He sighed. “Because I am an Akashi.”

“Yes and no. Yes because, well, you are not middle-class and they wouldn’t know what to do around you. But mostly it is not your surname but who you are - they know you from middle school, Akashi-kun.”

His hands clenched. “The third year.”

“No, not that.” Kuroko paused and then choosing his words carefully, said: “You shine like a star, Akashi-kun.”

When nothing else came, Akashi said a hesitant, “so?”

“With my low presence and your bright one -“

“I would outshine you.”

“Yes.”

Akashi blinked and raised his head. “I don’t understand how it translates to daily life.” Kuroko had a low presence; he wasn’t meek or shy. He dared to bite his lip with cautious hope. “I get that they worry about an unbalanced relationship - but I don’t see the how.”

“You think everybody is as confident as you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said. 

“I am not -“

“Imagine a life where people see right through you. Whatever you do, they just…don’t notice you. It is not the best place to gain confidence.”

“But you are not-“

“I mean my mother.” Akashi’s mouth closed with a snap. This was the first time he heard Kuroko talk about his parents. “My low presence comes from her and if I am someone difficult to notice, she is like a ghost. Before she got married, she wasn’t allowed to cross roads alone because drivers didn’t notice her. Now, she always goes outside with father.”

“How did your father notice her?”

“He saw a picture of her and searched for months.” Kuroko sighed and then chuckled. “They were neighbors, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi giggled. Then he covered his mouth, worried if he insulted Kuroko.

“Yeah, so, very bright people make them nervous.”

“All your teammates are bright, Kuroko.”

“Only in the court; outside they are just teenagers. While you are - like - if they were to give you a company tomorrow, it would only make you sigh at another job had to be done before you start to manage it like you were born to do it.”

Akashi stood up and sat down to his desk chair. “It is not that easy.”

“You know how it is like, Akashi-kun. My father is a low-position manager; he idealizes people like your father.”

“So he would be happy about your choice of boyfriend.”

Kuroko chuckled. “After some convincing, yes, he would be. Same with my mother and grandmother. It is just - I have to talk and explain over and over again -“

“And you don’t want to do it until you are sure of our relationship. Of my emotions.”

Kuroko was silent at the other end of the line. Akashi looked at his history homework on his desk, ready for tomorrow, without seeing it. 

“What should I do to convince you?”

“Just tell me, believing with all your heart.”

Akashi gave a bitter chuckle. “If I tell you now, how will you know how much of my heart is in it?”

“Akashi-kun, allow me to know you that much,” Kuroko said, his voice stern. Akashi tried to relax his shoulders but instead, his heartbeat was speeding. With softer voice, Kuroko continued, “This is why we are taking it slow.”

“But I don’t want to take it slow!”

“Where will you take it fast, Akashi-kun? We are in our first year of high school - what difference would it make if we wait for a month, six months or a year?”

“It is -“ A year? A whole year?

“And what will change if I tell my parents? We go on dates and talk in between -“

“It will be official.”

Kuroko sighed. “It is just a bunch of conversations on my side, Akashi-kun.”

“No,” he shook his head and dragged his hand through his hair. “You will believe in our relationship’s future. It will change everything.”

“I’ve said it many times: I believe in you, Akashi-kun.”

“But you don’t believe in us!”

Kuroko silenced. Akashi tried to slow down his breathing and wiped his forehead. He looked at the ceiling; his upper neighbor was pacing in his room.

“I am just - I don’t mean to -“

“No, you are right, Akashi-kun. I don’t believe we could have a future together.”

Akashi’s breath shuttered to a stop. His eyes watered and he had to cover his mouth so Kuroko wouldn’t hear the tiny voice he made. 

What - what was he - what was the point -?

“I am being very, very unfair to you, Akashi-kun. I have issues and because of them, I am wasting both of our times.” Akashi pressed his hand harder and distanced the phone so Kuroko wouldn’t hear his gasping breaths. “I have to solve them before we further this relationship - so we can further this relationship. Do you hear me, Akashi-kun? Are you okay?”

He made an affirmative sound, as wet as it was. 

“We are still boyfriends, okay? I will come this weekend and tomorrow, our phone call after the practice remains - right? Akashi-kun, please say something.”

“Okay,” he said is a small voice. “I have - homework and -“

“Right,” Kuroko said, voice still high. He breathed out. “Okay.” Akashi wanted him to finish the phone call already. “Akashi-kun, I still like you very much and - and we will have a wonderful date at the weekend. There, we will talk.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. Then, softer, he said, “I like you too.”

“Oh, Akashi-kun. I know. See you Saturday.”

“Bye, Kuroko.”

The line clicked when Kuroko ended the call. Putting his phone aside, Akashi looked at his finished homework with empty eyes for some time. Then, sniffed, straightened his shoulders and walked to his bag.

He had homework to do. And if he was used to working while feeling like crying - 

It was fine.


	7. Stupid and Not-so-stupid Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Akashi taking their relationship even further, Kuroko opening up about his issues and a hopeful ending.
> 
> Publishing a 15.000+ word story in a week was quite a difficult journey for me - especially a story this emotional. As with all my fast-written stories, I hope there are no plot holes and if there are - ignore them! :D
> 
> Thank you everybody! I hope you liked the story! And especially big thanks to the organizers of this event who gave us the chance to rekindle our Kuroko no Basket feelings again. 
> 
> Hope to see you again!

Akashi decided that traveling was easier than waiting, tightening his hold of the paper shopping bag. His eyes were glued to the arrivals screens outside of the station. 

For the rest of the week, his conversations with Kuroko touched no heavy subjects - and did not indicate Kuroko’s thought processes. In case their relationship ended today, Akashi came with his White Day present.

Along with more gifts - for other probable endings of today’s date.

His eyes moved from the screen to the door when a crowd appeared. The moment he saw the familiar light blue head, his stomach tightened. 

While walking towards him, Kuroko scanned him head to toe, then glanced at the bag before focusing back to his face. When he smiled, it was large and easy. Akashi tried for one with his numb lips and frozen jaw. 

“Hello, Kuroko,” he said slowly when Kuroko reached his waiting spot just outside the crowd. He wasn’t sure he wanted to start today’s date. 

Kuroko gave a smile that would compete with the one on his birthday with its brightness. “Hello, Seijuro,” he said. 

Akashi blinked - did he hear wrong? But Kuroko rocked on his heels, his expression expectant and hopeful. A volcano of emotion burst inside him and Akashi opened his mouth to reply in kind - but his bottom lip trembled - 

He yanked Kuroko into his arms. It wasn’t enough - he pulled him closer and pushed his face to Kuroko’s scarf. He tightened his hold until he could feel Kuroko’s ribs through his coat - it still wasn’t enough - because Kuroko - Kuroko - dear, wonderful, cherished Kuroko! -

Freeing as much of his arms as he could from the tight hold, Kuroko returned his hug. With an appreciative hum, he leaned his head to Akashi’s. And Akashi took a deep breath for the first time since their conversation, in this cocoon of puffy coats, warmness and Kuroko’s scent.

“Hello, Tetsuya,” he mumbled. 

In reply, Kuroko kissed his temple. Noticing the shudder that went through Akashi, he put another kiss to his cheek. To retaliate, he kissed Kuroko’s cheek too.

Then, Kuroko kissed the corner of his lips. Akashi raised his head and reached forward too but - he hesitated, looking at Kuroko’s lips. His stomach clenched for a different reason this time and he felt too hot. 

In this busy station, their time stilled: Kuroko’s warm breath hit his cheek. With a shiver, Akashi raised his eyes to the blue ones and watched them rose from his lips. He suddenly had the impulse to lick his lips - or breathe out and watch Kuroko shiver - but he also saw in Kuroko’s eyes: Not yet.

They had to talk. 

So, mourning the loss of heat, contact and - well - Kuroko, Akashi took a step back but didn’t release Kuroko’s hand. They gazed into each other’s eyes and - smiled. Akashi vaguely noticed the crowd thinning around them and then thickening again. 

He jolted when a passerby bumped into his shoulder and continued on his way with a “sorry,” over his shoulder. Akashi blinked after him, disoriented. Then faced Kuroko, who seemed equally confused.

“Tetsuya,” he said, the name feeling so familiar yet different from his lips. Kuroko’s eyes shone when he looked at him. Akashi coughed and pulled him outside the station. “We will go to the river and watch all the flowerless and leave-less sakura trees today,” he announced. 

Kuroko chuckled. “And you will do magic tricks with the stuff in your bag?”

“It is my early White Day present.” He saw Kuroko’s taken aback look to the shopping bag. “Because I received my chocolate early too.”

Kuroko reached and put a kiss to his cheek. Akashi demonstrated Kuroko’s shy smile-blush combo but reciprocated the kiss. Looking too warm for the weather, they grinned at each other. 

Then they turned to the street leading to the river; the freezing wind blew as if it took offense at their warmness. Akashi chose this place because it wouldn’t be crowded in this season - maybe he should have stopped to consider its reason. 

“I talked to my parents,” Kuroko said, looking ahead, as the wind messed with his hair. Akashi’s whole focus turned on him, disregarding their direction, the street, and the weather. “It was about our relationship, my self-confidence issues and how one triggered the other.”

Akashi bit his lip and waited for Kuroko. 

“It took one conversation; my relationship status was obvious to them.”

Kuroko’s embarrassed head-shaking was too familiar. Akashi nudged him. “I want to hear the tale.”

“It wasn’t as dramatic as the one with your father. More on the side of - a scolding.”

Akashi startled. “For our relationship?”

“No, for my insecurities.” Kuroko paused at the end of the street and stared at the river. Then, slowly, they walked to the riverside. The wind was stronger here. Akashi glanced at Kuroko’s scarf to see if it was secured tight; any penetrating cold would freeze him.

“I’ve told you how I couldn’t see myself a part of your life with your success, money, and status. And though you drew a cozier and smaller image,” he threw an apologetic smile to Akashi. “I am sorry, Aka - Seijuro. I didn’t believe in that picture.” Akashi tightened his hold on his hand to show his forgiveness; Kuroko was here now, it was the important thing. Kuroko put his head on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t believe in that picture, our relationship or your emotions because admitting to any one of them put me face-to-face with my insecurities. I couldn’t accept myself at your side because that person stood as straight and confident as Akashi-kun and - I didn’t believe in myself either.”

Akashi waited but Kuroko seemed to have finished his words. 

“And now?”

“You have always brought upon change and I was resisting it. Now - I won’t.” Akashi heard Kuroko’s smile in his voice, “this is the part Seijuro has to help with. If you would accept it?”

“Of course I would!” He hesitated, swallowed and said in a small voice, “but I don’t want you to change. Kuroko is Kuroko and I quite like this Kuroko.” He blinked, “I mean, Tetsuya is Tetsuya.”

Kuroko raised his head and caressed Akashi’s cheek with his free hand, his lips quirked at his slip. “You have always been my initiator of change; in middle school, through your belief in me, I’ve found in my basketball. Now, I will find my place next to you.”

“You don’t need to change to be with me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, no, you don’t -“

“Seijuro, to stand by your side, I need to learn to stand straight. Believe in myself, and us and - that I deserve that place.”

In a small voice, Akashi asked, “what about - until now?”

“I stalled,” he gave another sorry smile. “Doubted myself and drowned in stupid questions. My parents were quite adamant about the ‘stupid’ part.”

“I like them already.”

Kuroko nudged Akashi and started walking at the riverside. “They will like you too.”

Akashi quirked a smile and looked at a sakura tree. He glanced at Kuroko, then at his shopping bag before returning his gaze to another tree. His stomach rolled slowly. 

Reluctant but curious, he asked: “What were those stupid questions?”

Kuroko directed them to a bench facing the river.

“Things like ‘do my looks suit yours’ or ‘am I good-looking enough to be by your side’. ‘How ambitious and successful do I need to be to fit in’ and ‘without any knowledge of the customs or any higher education, would I only disgrace you’ and ‘why would his family accept an ordinary person like me’ and ‘what would I do if he gets bored of me?’”

“Bored!”

“And my parents had to remind me that you accepted me - even your father accepted me and that you wouldn’t expect me to know any - posh stuff.”

“Kuro - Tetsuya, my mother had been a housewife.”

“And a member of one of the most successful families of the country.”

“My father came outside the family, with no higher education, as you said.”

“But he was ambitious enough to earn a place for himself.”

Akashi groaned. “I wish my mother was here so she could tell how much she would like a son like you!”

Kuroko grinned. “They are stupid questions, I get it now. My parents dissected them, one by one, thoroughly.”

Akashi wanted to counter-argument them too. So he could see Kuroko understand it - he would say them how many times Kuroko needed to -

One of them, he didn’t comprehend though: “What was it about boring?”

“Aomine-kun,” he said, Akashi winced. “Our friendship wasn’t the most healthy at the end of middle school - and I had combined his regard to me with his regard to my basketball.” Akashi squirmed, Kuroko glanced at him. “It wasn’t the easiest being - well, me - in between five geniuses.”

His heart sank; their attitude didn’t help, surely. 

“It is fine, I defeated all of you this year.” He winked, Akashi huffed. “It was what you needed - I saw that but it took some time.”

“But it damaged your self-confidence until then.”

“Yeah, playing with all of you was the best and worst thing that happened to me.” He pulled Akashi’s hand to his lap, playing with his fingers. Both of their hands were freezing. “Last week I noticed I had to prove myself for everyone else - except you. You saw potential in me and just - waited for me to find the right path, I guess. You had already accepted me.”

“Again, you are giving me too much credit.”

Kuroko shook his head. “Imagine yourself wanting something you are so bad at - as bad as you can get anyway - and in this despair, the person you idolize sees potential in you. He doesn’t even say that you can do it; he just says to come to him when you achieve it.”

“I wasn’t as - philanthropist as you make me sound like.”

Kuroko laughed. A bright, light sound with the wind playing with his hair.

“You never are. I don’t care.” When he smiled, he shone like a star - Akashi didn’t understand how he could have a low presence. “Believe in me again, Seijuro. This relationship will work!”

“I always believe in you.” Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko, pressing him to his chest. Kuroko put his head to Akashi’s shoulder and together, they watched the - grey river. As unromantic as that sounded.

“It is because I move too fast, right?”

“Hm?”

“Like, talking about a future together and assuming we will - like -“

“Get old together.”

Akashi cleared his throat. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Most high school students don’t think that far, true. But I also understand where you are coming from.”

“Would our issues resolve before becoming a problem if we took more time? Do you want me to slow down?”

“Might be - probably.” Kuroko raised his head to give him a fond look. “But I also know you, Seijuro, and myself. We would have stalled until they became even larger problems.” Akashi gave a relieved breath. Then stiffened when Kuroko narrowed his eyes and said: “If I don’t want you to slow down - what more will you want?”

His smile was sheepish when he replied. “That you meet my father. And that I meet your parents?”

Kuroko chuckled. “I know there is more.”

“And that we go to the university in the same city so -“ he hesitated and blushed. Kuroko, expecting his wish, already had a smile on his lips. “So, we can live together?”

“Do you also have a ring ready?”

“Not a ring but -“

“What?” Kuroko jumped and faced him on the bench. “You didn’t -“

“What did I didn’t?”

They looked at each other, both refusing to admit their thoughts. 

“Seijuro,” Akashi loved hearing his name from Kuroko! “What is my White Day gift?”

He extended the forgotten bag with a flourish. “It is a lovely shirt the color of your eyes.”

“And?”

He opened his eyes wide. “You want more?”

“Se-i-ju-ro.”

Oh. So Kuroko wouldn’t need to resort to using his surname when he got angry. Cool!

“And two tickets to the basketball show in the summer,” he took them out of his pocket and put it on the shopping bag on Kuroko’s lap.

Kuroko raised one eyebrow and waited. Akashi tried for a cooler look too - but his heart rate kept picking up speed, he started tapping his foot and now that he had the chance to present it, his hands sweated. 

When he saw it a few days ago, the hopeful wish to give it to Kuroko encouraged him for the weekend but now that he could give it to Kuroko -

Well, he said he was moving too fast already. 

And - this was Kuroko. Tetsuya. 

Also - he wanted to see it on him. 

Akashi reached to his chest pocket. “Even I can see it is too early for rings -“ Kuroko huffed. “But still, I thought - I really wanted - to have something on you, that reminds you of me -“ He took out the necklace from its small packet and put it on Kuroko’s open palm.

He watched his expression as he took in the white gold chain - because he didn’t want Kuroko to take it off and silver was an allergen - with the tiniest red stone pendant on it.

With his other eyebrow raised too, Kuroko said, “is this a ‘belongs to Akashi Seijuro tattoo’?”

Akashi’s cheeks were burning, even with the cold wind blowing. “I - well - not like - possession or something -“

“Are you wearing the bluestone one?”

He froze. “No,” he said slowly. “I didn’t know if - I would give it to you.”

With a decisive nod, Kuroko stood up. “You bought this from Kyoto, right?”

Akashi nodded.

“We are buying the bluestone one - and then wear it until we can buy each other rings.” With a gasp, Akashi threw himself to Kuroko’s arms. His boyfriend stumbled before returning his tight hold.

“We can meet our parents in the summer holidays -“

“I want to show you our spot with father in the kitchen! And the swinging chair in the TV room. And the library! You’ll love the library!”

“And I want to see my mother’s reaction when you notice her in one look. Then my father’s reaction to you. My grandmother will love you!”

Akashi raised his head and looked at Kuroko. “I think my father also has a personality disorder.”

He grinned. “Should I be surprised?”

He barked out a laughter. “No, just - he can be hard to deal with.”

“As long as I am by your side, I can deal with your father.” His smile turned impish, “do you think defeating him at anything would help?”

Akashi laughed. And laughed some more.

“I love you!”

“I know,” Kuroko murmured, rising to put a kiss on the corner of Akashi’s lips. “I love you. I will tell you how much in detail at the jewelers while putting on your necklace so I can see how much you blush and stammer in a warmer environment.”

His cheeks alight and warm laughter on his lips, Akashi held Kuroko’s hand and they ran together. 

The End.


End file.
